


The Rise Of New Avengers

by MarvelShipsSam4545



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dead Tony Stark, F/M, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, young avengers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-19 02:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19966537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelShipsSam4545/pseuds/MarvelShipsSam4545
Summary: Harley Keener, Peter Parker, and Morgan Stark all met at the funeral. But flash five years in the future, what new suprises will come to Peter and Harley?2023: Harley Keener is 18, Peter Parker is 16, Morgan Stark is 5, Lila Barton is 15, Cassie Lang is 15, Cooper Barton is 17, Shuri is 16, Abbie Keener is 13, Michelle Jones is 16.2027: Harley is 23, Peter is 21, Morgan is 10, Lila is 20, Cassie is 20, Cooper is 22, Shuri is 21, Abbie is 18, MJ is 21The rise of new Avengers.





	1. The Stark kids finally meet

**Author's Note:**

> This was written and edited only by me! This is in chapters so bookmark it incase you want to read the rest of the chapters. It does start off slow, so be prepard for that. Love y'all.

Tony Stark never intended for his three kids to meet this way. Tony's funeral was the worst day of Morgan Stark's life. Harley Keener and Peter Parker had worse days. It still hurt just as much for the both of them. Harley only being eleven when he met his mechanic friend, and Peter being fourteen when he met his mentor. Two out of Tony's three children were snapped away. One watched Tony die, and the other two had to hear the news. All three went to the funeral, and that's how the stark kids met.

Harley was eighteen, Peter was sixteen, and young Morgan only being five when Tony Stark died. Harley and Peter talked a Little bit at the funeral but little did these two know, in five years time, they would be running the Avengers and Stark Industries together, along with ten year old Morgan's drawings everywhere. 

2023 the funeral

The funeral was attended by all the Avengers that were alive, the guardians, Scott's family (including Hope), the black panther crew, Pepper, Morgan, Happy, May, Peter Parker, and Harley Keener. They all just stood there, in memory of Tony Stark, a man who defeated Thanos and his army. A man figured out time travel, and an amazing father. 

During the funeral, Peter couldn't watch.  
"Aunt May? I'm going for a walk, I'll meet you inside for brunch."  
"OK, Peter," Aunt May saw him walk off, so did Harley.

"Hey, Peter right?" Harley said once he found Peter sitting next to a pond.  
"Huh? Oh, yeah, Peter Parker. You are?" Peter says getting up to stand next to Harley.  
"Keener, Harley Keener."  
"I like your name, Keener."  
"Thanks, Parker. So how did you know Tony?"  
"When I was fourteen he found out about my… uh, wait… you aren't going to tell anybody this, right?" Peter asks his new friend.  
"No…" Harley says confused. Peter sighs and continues.  
"OK, when I was fourteen I gained spider abilities. I can climb walls, my senses are like dialed to eleven. I can sense when things are gonna happen. I can also stick to things. It's because I was bitten by a radioactive spider, but that's not important." Peter starts.  
"Wait, a spider bit You and you gained superpowers?"  
"Yes, damn Harley, keep up. Anyway, Tony Stark found out about me and he took me to Germany to fight Capitan America."  
"Wow, not gonna lie Parker, that's cool."  
"Thanks, anyway when we got back to New York, he let me keep an amazing suit. Mr. Stark was always working on new suit designs for me, Mr. Stark was my mentor pretty much,"Peter couldn't help but cry. That's when he felt Harley's arms surround him. Peter felt safe. He buried his head into Harley's suit and cried. Harley didn't mind. Once Peter finally lifted his head up he said,  
"How'd you meet Mr. Stark?"  
"Tony broke into my garage when I was eleven and I almost shot him with my potato gun. He never told you about me?"  
"Nope," Peter laughed about the potato gun.  
"I was supposed to visit the summer of 2018, but… I was snapped away. My sister was snapped too, but my mom ended up dying of brain cancer while we were gone."  
"I'm sorry Harley," Peter puts his hand on Harley's shoulder.  
"I guess it's fine cause Abbie and I weren't there to watch her suffer." Harley said, reassuring Peter that he was fine. Peter assumed that Abbie was his sister.  
"Where's Abbie now?"  
"Back in Tennessee, at her friend Desiree's house."  
"Oh, you're a country boy keener."  
"Yes sir I am!" Harley says in the most artificial southern accent ever. That made Peter laugh. The boys noticed that everyone was heading inside, so they too headed in that direction.

"Hey May," Peter says once he finds Aunt May inside.  
"Peter, Pepper is looking for you," she says.  
"Ok thanks May."

"Hey Mrs. Stark."  
"Hey Peter come sit on the couch." Pepper says, sitting on the couch was Harley, and a little girl who reminded him of Tony. Peter sat in between them.  
"Harley, meet-" Pepper started  
"We've met, Pepper." Harley said.  
"Oh… ok, well, Peter and Harley meet Morgan. My daughter,"  
"Wait, was she born after the snap?" Peter asks.  
"Yes." Pepper says.  
"My daddy talked alot about you two! You almost hit him with a potato, and you worked with my daddy." Morgan said. Peter looked at Harley, then down onto the floor. He cried.  
"Peter, I think we should read what Tony left you first," Pepper said walking over to him and crouching down.  
"I was in his will?" Peter sniffles, and looks up to Pepper.  
"You all were, he updated his will right before they pulled this off, just in case." The topic of how tony stark died still upset everyone. Morgan leaned over on Peter's shoulder. He looked down and smiled. Harley looked over and saw the moment happening. He smiled too, he knew the damage that Tony's death did to Peter, even after just knowing him for an hour.  
"Peter, Tony left you a third of Stark Industries, along with seven million dollars for you and May. We will get into you running Stark Industries later, but he also left you all the blueprints for spiderman suits, and this." Pepper shows Peter a ring, it's silver  
In the inner part of it says, Kid, It was a hug. He takes it from Pepper, and reads it. His mind goes back to the car ride back from the airport after Germany. He starts crying again and Morgan lifts her head off of him. He puts it on, there is a red and blue marbled gem on it. From that moment on, he knew Tony would want him to do his best as spiderman.

"Morgan, daddy told me to give you this." Pepper hands her a purple ironman helmet.  
"You will get the rest of the suit when you are older, ok Morgan?"  
"Ok!" She smiled. Then Pepper handed her a necklace. It was a locket, gold, engraved on the outside was M.H.S. and on the inside? A picture of Tony holding Morgan and Pepper behind them, on the inside opposite of the picture side, I love you 3000 was engraved. While Pepper put the necklace on Morgan she explained to the boys that Morgan also got a third of Stark Industries. But she wouldn't be much help in the beginning. She continued to explain that Harley and Peter couldn’t run Stark Industries until they were 21.

"Harley, Tony left you a third of stark industries as well. And seven million dollars to help you and Abbie. He also wished that if he could get you guys back, and he didn't make it, that you and Abbie would move near Morgan and I.He also wanted to give you his iron man suits, and this piece of jewelry." Pepper explained while holding a bracelet. It was gold, and had a clasp. Like the others, it also has something engraved. In between two small diamonds it says, we're connected.  
"Thank you, Pepper. And I'm sure Abbie would love to get away from Tennessee." He stands up and gives her a hug. Once he breaks away, Peter gives her one as well. 

The Stark kids all lived in the same state now. But they didn't talk or see each other for five years. Until…


	2. Welcome to the Avengers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Peter's 21st birthday he gets a call from Harley Keener, they havent spoke in 5 years. What could he want?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written and edit by me! Also this application won't let me italicize, so i just used quotations and then I would write he or she thought.
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> P.S. the fiasco marvel calls Spiderman FFH happened in this fic. So everyone knows who Spiderman is.

5 years later. 2027

Peter Parker got a call the morning of his twenty-first birthday. It was an unknown ID, but he answered it anyway.  
"Hello?"  
"Is this Peter Parker?"  
"Yes, who are you?"  
"It's me, Harley Keener." Peter's mind immediately flashbacked to Tony Stark's funeral."Oh hey Harley, It's been a while".  
"Yeah it has, Happy twenty one!"  
"Oh thanks, whats up?".  
"Can you swing by the new avengers compound?" The compound had been rebuilt, Peter heard about new recruits training there, but he has yet to visit.  
"Why?" Peter could hear Harley sigh through the phone.  
"Pepper needs to explain something to us." Harley explained. Peter hasn't seen Pepper since she gave him the ring. He looked at it and sighed.  
"I'll be there is fifteen minutes."

"Peter, where are you going?" MJ, Peter's girlfriend for almost four years, said as he was about to walk out.  
"I got a call, someone I met at Tony's funeral, they need me at the new compound."  
"Uh, ok… but be back before 6, we have dinner reservations." MJ assumed this had to be about superhero business.  
"Yes ma'am" Peter says, and gives MJ a kiss then heads out.

"Mr. Parker, welcome back." Friday says once Peter arrives at the compound.  
"Thanks, Friday. Can you tell me where Pepper is?" Peter responds.  
"She is in the training room,"  
"Thanks."

"Hey, look who it is! Parker, long time no see. Happy birthday" Harley yelled towards Peter when he entered the training room. Peter almost blushed when he saw Harley. The boy look more mature then he looked five years ago. Still shaving his facial hair Peter noticed.  
Peter recognized Lila Barton, standing next to Harley.  
"Hey Harley." They did a sort of bro hug type thing.  
"Hey Lila, how's it been?"  
"Training, all the time."  
"Really? What for?" Peter was still completely unaware on why he was at the compound, especially on his birthday.  
"Hello Peter! Happy birthday." Pepper walked over to the three of them as soon as Lila finished her sentence.  
"Hey Pepper, and thanks."  
"Excuse us Lila, I need to talk to Harley and Peter." Pepper said. Lila nodded and picked up her bow. She walked over and shot bullseye. Then did a flip, and while she was upside down, she shot an arrow and spilt the first arrow in half as she made bullseye.  
"Wow," Peter said under his breath.  
"Peter, Harley you are both over twenty one and can run Stark Industries on your own together. But something Tony didn't want you two to stress over was an assignment he had for you." Pepper started to explain, Peter was paying close attention to her, but for Harley she was just back round noise. He was too busy crushing on Peter. He was just too cute for Harley not to focus on him.  
"Tony told me not to tell you too until you were both running stark industries,"  
"Pepper, please, I have the spidey sense remember? You're freaking me out." Peter's voice brought Harley back into the conversation.  
With a sigh, pepper explained to the boys that Tony wanted them to lead the new group of avengers.  
"I'm sorry what?" Harley exclaimed.  
"Tony wants us to lead?" Peter did a facepalm and then looked over to Lila.  
"Is that what she's been training for?" Peter asked  
"Exactly, we will work out the details later, but for now, Harley how's the Iron Lad suit coming along?" Pepper directed her attention to Harley.  
"It's coming, but when you asked me to make a suit for myself I was very confused Pepper, but now it all makes sense."  
"Who else besides Harley, Lila, and I are joining?" Peter asked Pepper but avoiding eye contact.  
" I am," a girl, wearing a jean skirt, a pink polo tucked in and vans, with a pink headband walked in. She reminded Peter of Morgan, except this girl had to be at least 19.  
"Boys, meet Cassie Lang. Scott Lang's daughter. Dr. Pym, who also made her father's ant-man suit made her one as well. The moth suit." Pepper explained.  
"Pretty pathetic I know, 'here comes the moth!' Not very intimidating. But Dr. Pym did a lot for my family so I gladly kept the suit." Cassie said as she walked over to Pepper, Harley and Peter. Cassie smiled towards them. Peter and Harley never met Cassie before. "You're Spiderman right?" Cassie asks Peter.  
"Yup."   
Lila stopped training and joined the little circle they created.  
"All I'm hearing is so far I'm the only one with actually powers." Peter exclaimed.  
"That, at the moment, is correct. We actually haven't found younger extraordinary person like you, Peter." Pepper explained.  
"So who else is joining the team?" Harley asked.  
"My older brother Cooper and Shuri." Lila said.  
"The princess of Wakanda is joining our team?" Peter asked. Peter briefly met Shuri the fight before Tony's death.  
"We managed to make a deal with T'challa, Shuri will live at the compoundhere in New York but will visit Wakanda every other week to help make and design new tech." Pepper explained.  
"Is she here right now?" Peter asked. He was confused on why Lila and Cassie knew a whole hell of a lot more about this then the two leading it.  
"Nope, but Cooper is." Cassie said.  
"Ok… well, where is he?" Peter asked Cassie  
"Probably in his room." Lila said. Peter and Harley were still completely confused.  
"Alright Mrs. Stark, as much as I want to believe that Harley and I are supposed to run a new line of Avengers, Tony would've asked you to tell us earlier." Peter says to Pepper. "Also why do Cassie and Lila know way more about this then us?"  
With a sigh out of frustration she said " Scott and Clint told their kids. Shuri just found out yesterday."  
"So us, the ones who are supposed to lead, got told last?" Harley said.  
"Exactly." 

Peter returned home after meeting Cooper. His sister kept calling him hurricane, for some reason Peter never cared to ask about. Peter learned that Cooper was extremely well trained in hand to hand combat, and had a lot of knowledge about guns, all sorts of guns.  
"Why the hell did Tony not want Harley and I to know about this? Why did he ask Pepper to wait for so long? I wonder if Harley knew something before me, especially because he was working with Stark Industries for a year and a half now. " peter thought. Once Peter thought of Harley, he couldn't get the picture of his soft smile out of his head. "Harley… Harley" he thought.  
Now, Peter always thought he was straight. He fell in love with MJ, he was planning on proposing sometime soon. But maybe this new feeling he had about Harley would change that. "Maybe". He thought.


	3. Phone Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley and peter return home after their visit to the compound. Peter realizes he likes Harley, but what to do about MJ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This was written and edited by me. Enjoy

Harley called Abbie after Peter left the compound. She didn't answer. Harley needed to tell her that he would be moving into the compound. He walks home, kicking a rock on the way there. Harley and Abbie don't live very far from the compound.

"Abbie? Im home." Harley says. He locks the door then places his keys on a table near the door. He notices Abbie's keys aren't there. He sighs and goes into the room. Harley pulls down a suitcase from his closet.

Harley thought about what Pepper told him. He was joining a team. The Avengers! Harley should be more excited. When he was eleven he loved helping Tony out. But now… he had to be what the world thought Tony was, what he is. A hero. Harley sighs and unzips his suitcase which now sits on his bed. He puts his blueprints in first, then around 11 t-shirts some shorts, basketball and cargo, pants, and a nice outfit just in case. He throws in some socks, underwear, and his shoes. Harley has some trouble zipping the suitcase back up. When the suitcase finally zips up, he moves it into the living room for when he moves into the compound the next morning. He walked back into his room and tried to call Abbie again. Still no answer, so out of boredom, Harley called Peter.  
"Hey Harley, what's up?" Peter answered on the first ring.  
"Nothing, just bored and had no one to talk to." Harley didn't tell Peter this next part, but he just loved Peter's voice.   
"Oh ok, I do have to go in thirty minutes though, I have a dinner reservation."  
"Thats fine, what do you think of what Pepper told us?"  
"Honestly Harley, it's very confusing. I haven't told MJ that I have to move to the compound. And she won't be happy to find out that three other girls are living there with me."  
"She'll get over it," but in reality, Harley hoped MJ would break up with Peter. Harley is almost 100% sure he wants Peter to himself.   
"Hopefully, hmm I wonder if Cooper is gay, MJ would not like if people of any gender were hitting on me, not like anyone will though."   
"What if i'm gay, Peter?" Harley teased Peter. Peter blushed, but of course Harley couldn't tell over the phone.  
"I certainly wouldn't have a problem with it Keener," Harley had gotten Peter in a flirtatious mood. They talked like this for another 20 minutes before Peter had to go. Harley was now, 100% he wanted that boy, and he planed on doing whatever it took to get him. 

Peter still wasn't very sure of his sexuality. He knew he wasn't gay, but he also knew he wasn't straight. He definitely was falling for Harley, he just didn't know what exactly to tell MJ anything. Like what he was feeling, or moving into the compound. "Shit" he thought, he would be moving in with a guy he was falling for. Peter Parker was lost in his thoughts when MJ came in.  
"Peter? Almost ready?"   
"Huh? Oh yeah, but I need to tell you something before we go."  
"What is it?"  
"You know how I went to the compound today?" Peter could barely make eye contact with MJ.  
"Yeah.." MJ was worried, I mean her boyfriend is a superhero, of course she'd be worried.   
"Well, Pepper needs me and my friend Harley to move in. Apparently before Tony died, he wanted us to run a new line of Avengers."  
"What? When do you have to move in?"  
"Tomorrow morning," Peter mumbled.  
"What, i couldn't understand."  
"Tomorrow morning, MJ." Peter said louder.  
"Jesus," MJ says as she sits down.  
"I'm really sorry, I would say no… but this was Tony's wish for Harley and I, MJ." Peter says as he crouches down, she is looking down. Peter tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear. MJ looks up.  
"It's fine Peter, let's get to dinner."  
"You sure?" He just wanted to double check. MJ eventually got over it. They went to dinner, but anytime his phone buzzed he would look at it, then blame it on important Avengers stuff. It wasn't important Avengers stuff, it was Harley. And Harley couldn't stop flirting, not that Peter minded.   
"Can you put your phone down now?" MJ asls with a little bit of attitude.  
"Sorry MJ," he puts his phone in his jacket pocket and talks to MJ. But he couldn't stop thinking of Harley Keener.

Harley eventuality got a hold of his sister and explained that he was going to have to move out. Abbie understood. Harley was still up around 12 in the morning. He went onto his phone and scrolled through Instagram. He then went to go search up Peter's Instagram. He found it under the handle Peter.B.Parker. Ever since the world found out he was Spiderman, Peter's instagram was private. But Harley decided to follow. After a long time on instagram he fell asleep, dreaming of Peter.

Harley knew Peter felt the same way towards him, their only problem now was MJ. Oh lord what to do about MJ.


	4. One letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Harley moved into to compound, but what happens when Peter finds a letter adressed to him sitting on his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry its a day late... but enjoy part four.

MJ really wanted to have sex with Peter the day before he left for the compound, Peter refused. Partly because he knew moving in the next day would be tiring, but mainly because he couldn't stop thinking of the blonder, older boy. Lord what Peter would do to sleep by his side. Peter just talked to Harley for the first time in five years, twenty-four hours ago. And now he's all he could think about. He wonders what Harley looks like working out, probably very sexy.

It's not a problem about what Peter felt towards Harley, because all Harley wanted was Peter underneath him. How beautiful Peter would look under him is all Harley could think about. Jesus, Harley and Peter couldn't get each other out of their heads.

"Haley? We're here." Abbie said. She drove Harley to the compound. Harley was too busy daydreaming about the younger boy to notice they arrived.   
"Huh? Oh thanks Abbie." He gives her a hug and takes his suitcase out of the bed of Abbie's tiny pickup truck. 2016 Ford, despite being 11 years old, Abbie loved the truck.  
"Love you Harls" Abbie said as Harley faced the car.  
"Love you more Abbie." He was tempted to say Abigail London to piss her off, (she didn't like the name Abigail) but decided against it. Both of the Keener kids had "L" middle names. Harley's full name is Harley Logan Keener. But one day he hoped to hyphenate his last time, and right now he wants it to be Keener-Parker. Ugh anything he says or does leads back to Peter.

Peter had arrived at the compound twenty minutes before Harley. Peter was too excited to see Harley, so he didn't unpack his belongs until he saw him. He was too excited, but could you blame the kid? All Peter was thinking about was Harley.  
"Hey Parker," Harley winked in Peter's direction. Peter actually thought he would die. Harley had just winked at Peter.   
"Hey Keener." Peter said. Once he knew that Harley was actually coming, he went into his new room. This room was bigger than his and MJ's back at home. It smelled like lavender. He walked towards his new bed, white hotel like sheets. His suitcases were sitting on a chair in the corner of his room. On top of the dresser, next to the TV was a note addressed to him. He opened the envelope. 

"Kid, It's Tony. Happy late birthday. Wish I could see what an amazing person you turned out to be. I wrote this before the time travel thing we did. Just in case, Pete, I have no idea what's going to happen in the future, all I know is you need to keep your head up, no matter what. Love, Tony Stark" 

By the time Peter finished the letter he was crying. His father figure died right in front of him. He sat down on the floor, letter to his chest, and he must have been crying pretty loud because that's when Cassie knocked on the door.  
"Spiderman? You good?" Cassie asks from behind the door.  
"Cassie?"  
"Yeah, can I come in?"  
"Sure," Peter decided it would be a good idea to befriend Cassie, she seemed nice.  
"Dude whats up?" She looked at him… he looked miserable. Cassie thought back to when she thought her parents were gone. She was sent to multiple foster homes over 5 years. Every time Cassie got comfortable, she was moved.  
"I found this," Peter hands her a letter, not even looking up. Cassie reads it then sits next to Peter. She pats his back. Peter places his head in his hands and leans on Cassie's side. She justs sits there, listening to him cry. Thinking about those horrible 5 years. She was the only new Avenger that wasn't snapped away. All these people she surrounds herself with were born 5,6,7 years before her, yet they are the same age. 

It's been five years since everyone came back, and everyone is still coping in their own ways. Cassie looks down at Peter.  
"Hey, Peter want me to help you unpack?" Cassie asks softly, Peter sniffles a little and nods his head. Cassie turns on Peter's TV as they unpack. It's relaxing for him, he likes Cassie's energy. She was definitely a jokester, but she could be sweet.

Fourth floor, straight across the hall from Cooper's room was Lila's, and next door was Harley. Across from Harley was Peter, which may cause trouble Harley thought. Next to Peter was Shuri, and across from Shuri was Cassie.   
Haley was making a map of the compound in his mind. He didn't want to get lost.  
"Hey look who it is!" Cooper said as Harley was mapping out the second floor.  
"Hey Cooper. Whats up?" Harley responded while tracing his finger on the kitchen counter.  
"Eh, im trying to find Lila, but I got hungry, so I came up here." Cooper walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator and grabbed a yoghurt, walked to the drawer and got a spoon and started eating.  
"So she's downstairs?"  
"I assume, she's always training, kinda like our dad was."  
"So why'd she get your dad's archery skills and you got Natasha's combat skills?"  
"Simple, I was Aunt Nat's favorite and Lila is our dads. But don't worry about Nathaniel, he's our mom's favorite."  
"I.. I don't know who nathaniel is but ok." Harley responds nervously.  
"Oh, he's my younger brother"  
"Oh.." and its like Peter knew Harley was in distress, he calls him over.

"Thanks Parker, Cooper was telling me stories about his childhood and it was freaking me out." Halrey said to Peter as they were riding the Elevator to the fourth floor. They were standing so close, fingers brushing against each other, Haley felt like he lost his breath, but Peter kept his glace down to the floor.  
"Peter?"  
"Yeah?" Peter looked up, his eyes red and puffy, Harley knew he had been crying. But he couldn't ask because the elevator opened.   
"After you," Harley said softly.  
"Thank you," Peter walked out of the elevator, Harley followed Peter as he walked into his room. Halrey looked around. Peter's bed was positioned longwise against the window. Peter just sat down, on the floor.   
"Parker?" Harley looked at him.  
"Harley, I need to talk to you." Peter says, Harley sits on the floor next to him.  
"What's wrong?"Harley said, Peter was looking on the floor.  
"Tony left me a note." He finally said. "Here read it." Harley did read it then he took Peter in his arms. Rocking back and forth.   
"Its ok," Peter look up at Harley. And to say Harley was blushing would be an understatement. He was dying. The man he wanted looked so precious in his arms. Harley really wanted to avoid it, he really did. But Peter's lips looked so perfect. He really did want to avoid kissing him, but he leaned in. Harley planted a soft kiss on Peter's lips. They both smiled,

Peter was pretty sure he was bisexual… pretty sure.


	5. Truth or dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter trys to talk to MJ. It doesn't workout. The Avengers play truth or dare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter and i hope you enjoy! I think i may write a HarleyCassie fic next but idk. Enjoy
> 
> Also sorry it took so long I was moving.

"Harley…" Peter breathed out his name after Harley kissed him.   
"What, princess?"Harley calmly said. Peter reached up and kissed Harley. This kiss had more passion, more want, more need.  
"Peter… you're so beautiful, anyone tell you that before darlin'? A hint of Harley's southern accent made it into that sentence. Peter forced Harley's head closer to his and kissed him again. Playing with Harley's soft hair. Then reality struck Peter. He broke away, moving back.  
"Peter? Did I do something wrong?"  
"M-MJ…. What are gonna do about MJ? If we continue this" Peter said worriedly. Harley sighed.   
"I don't know about you Parker, but I really like you. I have liked you since I met you at Tony's funeral. I want this, an us. But if you need time, I can wait." Harley calmly said. Peter crawled back into his arms. "I want this, but I do need to call MJ." Peter says.  
"Later?"  
"Later." Peter agreed. Harley kissed Peter. 

About an hour later Friday announced that Shuri arrived.   
"Wasn't she supposed to come tomorrow?" Peter asked out loud . The new Avengers were all getting to know each other while binge watching a netflix show. Harley and Peter on separate sides of the couch just because they didn't want the other suspicious , Cassie inbetween. Lila and Cooper sitting on chairs on opposite sides of the couch. "She probably begged T'challa to come early." Lila responded. The team filed their way into the elevator and made their way to the first floor. Cooper opened the door for Shuri. She was wearing a jean skirt and a t-shirt with a forign sign.   
"Hi team!" Shuri excitedly said as she walked inside.   
"Hi Shuri, excited to meet you." Harley reached out his hand to Shuri and she shook it. She had a nice accent, Harley noticed. Almost better than his faint southern accent.   
"Shuri, I'll show you around." Cassie volunteered.  
"Ok." Shuri said then smiled. While they explored Harley said: "Peter, come with me up stairs." They went to the third floor into the lab, which Shuri was going to design in. But Harley moved his suit designs in there for him to work on.  
"Harley, your suit.. it's amazing." Peter told him once Harley showed him it. It looked almost identical to Tony's except the gold parts were green. Harley made bracelets, like tony had, to have the suit built around him. He put them on.  
"Watch this Darlin'," Harley says. Peter smiles at this comment.   
Harley clicks a button on the left bracelet and the suit builds itself.  
"Not as good as Tony's, but it's something." He tilts his head and smiles at Peter.  
"No, I like it."  
"Aww thanks Parker." Harley walks closer and almost kisses Peter but…

"Sorry to interrupt but Princess Shuri is headed this way." Friday says. Peter laughs,  
"What's so funny Darlin'?"   
"Nothing," then he walks out. Harley watches him leave and laughs then turns back to the computer.

"You and spiderboy, huh?" Harley is startled by this voice, then realizes it's Shuri. He turns around   
"I- it's… kinda? I don't know." Harley looks at Shuri.  
"He kinda has a girlfriend, but we're super into each other, i mean i'm really into him." Harley says while messing with a string from the hem of his shirt.  
"It will work out the way it's supposed to," Shuri smiles. "Now get out of my lab Harley before I physically push you out." She jokes.  
"Ok ok!" Harley laughs through his sentence.

When Harley finds Peter he's on a phone call in his room, door open. Peter is pacing across his room. Harley leans on the door frame and listens to Peter's conversation.  
"MJ- please" silence. "Im sorry, I just don't know if this will work while I'm- MJ please." Apparently she hung up because Peter took the phone away from his ear.  
"Darlin'? Are you ok?" Harley, still leaning against the door frame.  
"MJ, she's… I don't know Harley. I'm not ok. This day has been to much. I can't do it anymore," Peter's starting to freak out, Harley walks into the room and shuts the door. 

Peter's senses are more intense then a normal human's, Harley knew this. But I guess neither of the boys knew it would affect Peter emotionally. He needed rest, warmth, love.   
"Princess, shhh it's ok." Harley took Peter into his arms and sat down on the bed, together. They were silent, left to their own thoughts.  
Harley wonders why they never met before Tony's funeral, why did Tony hide this precious boy from him? Well, the boys will never know this but Tony knew this would happen. The older boy falling in love with the younger. He didn't want to interfere with the two falling in love. They were eventually going to meet.

The next morning, Saturday August 12th 2027. 

The boys woke up in each other's arms. Today is Saturday, training day.   
"Harley, hi." Peter smiled.  
"Hi, precious," Harley said   
"We fell asleep" Peter said pointing out the obvious, he sat up and stretched. He got out of bed. Harley looked at this beautiful boy in front of him. Harley turned on his side. "Babeeeeee" Harley dragged out the word. He looked over at the clock. 8:56 am.   
"Shit." Harley immediately sat up. "It's training day, we gotta be down stairs at the gym in fifteen minutes."   
"I know," Peter said, he grabbed workout clothes and headed to the bathroom. Harley thought this was his cue to leave.   
Harley closed the door behind him to see Cassie leaving her room.  
"Ahhh hi Cassie" He says, in a panic.  
"Hey iron dude. Why were you in Parker's room?"  
"Needed something Peter took from me."  
"Uh huh.." Cassie said. She was dressed in workout leggings and a workout bra. Hair in a high pony.  
"You better get Changed Keener, Wanda Maximoff is training us today."  
"Yeah, thanks Cassie." Harley walks into his room.

The training with Wanda was tiring. Everyone passes out in the living room afterwards. Cooper ordered pizza and the Avengers feasted, once they woke up. They celebrated a full day together in the compound.  
"Let's play truth or dare!" Shuri suggests.  
"Alright, bet." Cassie says excitedly.  
"I'm down" Peter says. He winks at Harley.  
"Fuck it." Harley says when Peter winks at him.  
"Yeah, what Harley said." Cooper says.  
"We're in our twenties." Lila said, she rolled eyes.  
"Loser" Cooper said, he stuck out his tongue towards her.  
"Ok I'll go first." Cooper volunteered. "Cassie truth or dare?"  
"Truth" Cassie said. "Boring." Harley said, hands cupped over his mouth. Cassie rolled her eyes and laughed.  
"Ok, what was it like surviving the snap?" Cooper asked.  
"Jesus Barton, rough subject." Shuri said swatting him, but in a joking matter.  
"What she's the only one who survived out of the six of us, im curious."  
"It's ok, well, I was put in foster care, moved from house to house. Most of the foster parents lost a kid, or a spouse. My best friend was snapped away, as a ten year old I was so damn confused on where everyone I loved went. Cried for a whole fucking year. Then adjusted to the fact that no one was coming back. Flash five years and my Dad knocked on my door and I actually lost my shit, not gonna lie."  
"Wow, kinda glad i was snapped." Lila said leaning back.  
"Lila really?" Cooper said.   
"Alright alright, Harley truth or dare." Cassie said.  
"Fuck…. Uhh truth."   
"OH FUCK YOU HARLEY!" Cassie screamed/laughed.  
"What?"  
" 'boring' " Cassie said. Peter laughed his ass off. "Fine, why were you leaving Peter's room this morning?"  
"What?" Lila questioned.  
"Umm.." Peter said. He quickly looked down, tapping his fingers against the carpeted floor.  
"I told you Cassie, I was grabbing something Peter borrowed." Harley said looking at Peter, then to Shuri. She shook head.  
"That's wrong," Peter said looking up. "What are you doing?" Was mouthed by Harley. The rest of the Avengers turned their head to Peter's direction. He sighs and continues, " I don't want to lie to you guys, y'all are going to my best friends. I really like Harley like a lot." Harley blushed. "And I can't speak for Harley, but I think he likes me back, yesterday I was trying to break off things with MJ, it was really hard because she was interrupting me and quite frankly, I still love her. But I felt a need to accept who I am, I'm bisexual, and Harley," Peter directs his attention to him. "I need you, and I guess I love you." Peter smiled.  
"Jesus Parker… that was beautiful." Harley said, they ignored everyone else. Harley got up and hugged Peter. There was an "aww" from either Shuri or Cassie. But neither of the boys were listening, they were holding onto each other. "I love you too, Peter." Harley whispered in his ear. "More than anything."

The end


End file.
